Oasis of Peace
by Jeb Radic
Summary: The Pure Ones defeated, Flint now is a captive to the Northern Kingdoms where he faces only light punishment for his deeds. During this time, a Glauxian Brother takes interest in Flint's sad story and records the following days' interaction. However, will will this 'Oasis of Peace' in Flint's life lasts before he makes a mistake that will endanger his destiny?
1. A note

**[Author's Note]**

**This story is a continuation of 'The Dawn of an Eclipse' and is intended to be an intermediate story linking the end of 'The Dawn of an Eclipse' to the following, still in progress story.**


	2. Chapter 1

I Alwyn hereby as a scribe of the Glauxian Brothers and authorized record keeper of the high tribunal of the king's bloodline write under the authority of the executive adjudicator who has been tasked with determining the fate of members of the now disbanded military cult known as the Pure Ones. My two close colleagues and friends Fricis and Klarusia, a number of other Glauxian Brothers, ten of the Glauxian sisters, and myself have been tasked with recording the transpiring of the trials the surviving Pure Ones will be facing where their fate will be decided. Furthermore, we have been given the task of coming to know the individuals of the Pure Ones who have committed whatsoever dark and unspeakable acts that they have pledged themselves to. This second task is undertaken in hope that we might shed light on whatever it is in us as owls that causes us to condemn ourselves to warfare and violence. With the War of the Ice Talons being fresh in the minds of the kingdoms of owls, it has been found to be of utmost importance to illuminate this darkness in ourselves so that we might somehow prevent such terrible events from happening in the future and so that we may know and understand ourselves as a kind.

With that being said, each of us scribes have decided to become acquainted with one individual of the now fallen Pure Ones. It is through this effort of leaning about them, their character, and their life story that we might perhaps learn something specific about ourselves and what we are in our gizzards. The knowledge we have learned from the War of the Ice Talons is that utterly mundane and average owls are capable of the most horrendous acts and indeed are mostly responsible for the pain and suffering inflicted during war. Indeed, it is questionable if those we deem to be truly evil are nothing more than a normal owl who has learned to overcome morality. With that being said, though, I cannot help but believe that there are some owls who hatch who are given a purely evil nature. I quote the two former leaders of the Pure Ones, Nyra and Kludd, as an example of such owls.

The captured Pure One that I shall be using as the keynote of my study is Flint Alba, a most unfortunate case in fact. I hope that over the course of the next few days and weeks that I shall gain his trust and that he will allow me to search his scroomsaw in hopes to shed light on us all. I shall include a journal of the days and my interactions with Flint but shall firstly provide a third person narrative of the court proceedings following Flint's arrival here two days after his surrender.

* * *

"Flint Alba, hatched of the Forest of Tyto, taken by the Pure Ones, and raised in the canyon lands, you shall now stand trial for your allegiance to the blood mongers known as the Pure Ones. Step forward and face your judgment."

The harsh commanding tone of a Snowy owl ordered the injured owl to take his stand. It was clear how difficult it was for this owl, Flint, to even stand, but he did and walked forward to defend himself as best he could. He was then again acknowledged once he had reached his destination. "Flint Alba, you have been charged with crimes of war and hereby shall face the appropriate punishments if we so find it fitting. We shall now begin the questioning. You have told members of this judiciary council that you were taken by the Pure Ones at a young age, however you have not specified. Please specify your exact age, reasons you were taken, and how you responded to being captured."

Taking a breath to steady himself, Flint's face was obscured by a heavy bandaged covering where the left side of his face had been mauled in combat. As he spoke, the movement of that side of his face and the associated bandages caused him pain and hindered the movement of his beak, but he spoke nonetheless. "I was only in the fourth week of my life when I was taken. My sister had hatched several days prior, and it was because of this that I found myself taken a few days later." Flint paused momentarily. "For a reason that I still do not know or understand, my parents took my sister and abandoned me. I went for two days without eating anything before I spotted a flock of owls flying above. I called out to them, and they rescued me from certain starvation. Because of this, I felt a continual sense of gratitude to the owls and the kingdom they served known as the Pure Ones. This gratitude was what lead me to first trust the Pure Ones soon after I arrived in their ranks. A few weeks afterward, I accepted the Pure Ones as my family and I chose to devote my life to them."

"What did this devotion entail?" A Barred owl on the tribunal council asked.

Flint looked at her with his eye that was not covered by the bandage. "It entailed that I be willing to sacrifice myself in battle for the greater good of the Union, though I was still far too young to do such a thing. Besides, my mentor had higher hopes for me than dying on the battlefield, and I held those same hopes."

"What were these hopes?" The Snowy owl asked.

"That I might become a high ranking officer. My mentor was a former lieutenant to the High Tyto, and he hoped that I might follow in his path. I certainly wanted to. I still remember very fondly the stories of the Northern Kingdoms that my father would tell to me as a chick. He would recant stories of brave owls fighting against the evil League of the Ice Talons and tell me of how those owls would then be honored as brave warriors. Those stories of nobility are always what I envisioned my future self becoming as I progressed through the ranks." Flint replied matter-of-factly.

Several of the eight members of the tribunal council blinked in response to this statement. Though Flint was among the first fifty members of the Pure Ones to stand trial for their affiliations with the Pure Ones, to any observer it was clear none of the council members expected an owl on trial to link their aspirations to stories of the Northern Kingdoms.

Pushing this aside, a Spotted owl who was less than whelmed with Flint's statement asked, "You say you had aspirations to become an officer. To my understanding, there are _very_ _expensive _requisites to becoming an officer, namely the blood of another owl. Did you sell yourself to the Pure Ones by killing another owl in a ceremonial murder?"

The question struck Flint hard and he was left speechless for several moments; his face was covered with a conflicted expression. After several seconds of this display, Flint replied resoundingly. "No."

"This is your first and only warning. We have already shown you mercy beyond any you should have received. If you lie to us one more time, your trial shall be nullified and you shall promptly face your well deserved punishment." The Snowy owl spoke in a flat, deadly tone.

Flint wilfed and swallowed hard. There were several seconds of silence as he stood with an scared look on his face.

"We are waiting." The Spotted owl growled.

"I... I... have never been proud of myself, I have never been proud of what I have done... The day of my first flight, my mentor, Eric, had arranged my Special Ceremony for me... And... I completed it." Flint was very hesitant and reluctant to speak.

There were a large number of owls observing this trial including a fair number of Guardians, but one owl named Cleve of Firthmore, a Glauxian Brother, was surprised beyond measure to hear Flint confirm that he had participated in a Special Ceremony. Cleve, over that past few days, had been coming to know Flint very closely and he had seen nothing in the very young owl's character that would even hint that he was capable of such a callous act.

Fishing for more information, the Snowy owl ordered Flint to elaborate more. "Please describe in greater detail what transpired."

Acknowledging the owl's order, Flint slowly began replying, though it was clear that he was dredging up many unpleasant memories and emotions. "I was about sixty five days old at the time. My squadron and I had performed in our first flight, and up to my TUPSI, as it is called, the day had been the best in my life. My first flight was tremendous, so much so that I was approached by one of the Sergeants commanding the elite division. He wanted to recruit me into his ranks and he told me that I had a lot of promise. My mentor heard this, and he wanted to ensure that I had the best chances to get a good rank, so he arranged right then and there my TUPSI, though I did not know what it was at the time. Later that night, I was lead to a series of caves and was told that the ceremony was to take place there. My mentor was there, and he elaborated a little about the ceremony and some things associated with it, but there was nothing specific. There was a small opening that led to another chamber of the cave, and I was to go though there and be told what I was to do. When the time came, I entered through and there were twenty or so other Tytos and a single Great Horned owl who was bound and laying on the floor. I was told to kill her to prove my loyalty to the Union."

"And you say that you were only two months old at the time?" The Barred owl interjected with morbid curiosity.

"Yes." Flint acknowledged, and a quiet murmur ran among the observers because it was hard to believe one so young could kill so easily. With great grievance and depression in his tone, Flint continued. "The owl was tied and bound, completely helpless. I was terrified because I did not want to kill her. I had been taught for half my life that she as a Great Horned owl was a lower order of owl and that it was my right as a Tyto to exercise control of life and death over her, but I could not match what I had been told to the reality I was facing. Still, I progressed toward her, forcing back my qualms knowing that if I hesitated for even a moment I would suffer consequences. When I reached her, she looked up at me and begged for mercy. Every time I have looked back at that memory, remembering her begging for mercy is the most heartrending thing imaginable because I didn't show it to her.." Flint paused and his gaze fell off into the distance. "I will never forget her; her blood has stained me through and through, it has permeated my gizzard, filled my mind, and its price weighs heavily on my scroomsaw."

Flint sighed. "But I had my orders and I knew that not following through would destroy every link I had to my brother Tytos and I would lose everything and everyone. They would disown me like my parents did when they abandoned me." Flint looked up and his gaze pierced every owl that was a part of the council. "It was an unwinable situation, and I chose the option that best served me."

The members of the tribunal council were silent for a few moments as they contemplated what Flint said, and they turned and spoke quietly to each other to discuss what they had to say.

A Great Gray owl was the first to break the silence. "How have you rationalized her murder? Certainly, you feel guilt for what you have done, right?"

Flint's body posture and movements showed that it was difficult speaking of this darkness that he had fallen into. "I never successfully rationalized her death. I tried to think of her as I always have been told to think of lower species, but it never worked. I knew it was wrong when I did it, and I was physically devastated for days afterwards. The only relief - I repeat that my **ONLY** relief - came from the distraction of the intense training where I was too physically and mentally tired to even think."

"What about now?" The Great Gray replied.

"I hate myself." Was Flint's concise reply.

"I see." The Spotted owl said thoughtfully.

The tribunal council was silent for another few moments, and it was clear that the silence was bringing terror to Flint's gizzard.

After several long moments, the Snowy owl asked another question. "Just a few moments ago, you mentioned the Pure Ones' belief that all other species of owls are inferior. Do you believe this? What else of the Pure Ones' doctrines do you believe?"

Freezing in his stance, Flint displayed every sign of extreme internal conflict. "I don't know..." He trailed off.

"You don't know what?" The Snowy owl harshly retorted.

Closing his eyes and subtly shaking his head, Flint replied. "I just... don't know what I believe anymore."

"What of the surviving members of the Pure Ones? How do you feel towards them?" The Barred owl asked with an edge.

Flint paused mournfully. "All my friends -my family- are dead. My mentor who I saw as my father was killed along with his mate. The only owl I know who survived the onslaught is Felic, my adopted brother, and I have not seen him since the day we were captured. Everyone else who is alive is a stranger to me. I feel a connection to those Pure Ones who survived, a connection that goes beyond being kindred spirits, but I do not know what it is."

"And what of your feelings toward the Union?" The Barred owl continued questioning.

"The Union is dead." Flint replied matter of factly.

"Yes, but what about your residual allegiances?"

Flint sighed. "I miss it, I miss those who died."

The Spotted owl glared at Flint. "So you are saying that if the Union of Pure Ones were still in existence, you would be drawn back to it?"

Flint shrank away from the cutting leer from the Spotted owl as if it were fire. "They were my family, how could I not? But please, realize that no matter how much I hate my parents for abandoning me, I would go back to them in an instant if they were still alive. Please.." Flint cried pitifully, "Don't judge me for the fondness I feel for my family."

"We are judging you for the crimes you have committed in junction with the Pure Ones." The Barred owl scathingly admonished Flint. "But I daresay that you should have thought of the fondness the Great Horned owl's family felt for her before you took her life. For that action alone, I find you worthy of death, and execution is a fate you very well could face."

Flint swallowed hard.

The Barred owl on the tribunal received several deathly glares from her fellow tribunal heads. She had broken custom and announced quite clearly her opinion on Flint's fate instead of holding it to herself to confer with her colleagues.

The Snowy owl bristled his feathers and looked down at Flint below. "If you were given the choice to live your life over again, how would you do so?"

Pausing thoughtfully, Flint took several seconds to speak. "I would wish my parents would not abandon me because I don't know if they would do so or not if I were to start over. I would want a normal chickhood, and a first flight whose memory is not unavoidably tied to the memory of a murder." Flint shook his head. "But no matter how good, how perfect, I might act, I feel like my parents would abandon me again. So I would be forced to choose between death or serving the Pure Ones. So I would wish that the Pure Ones would not be cruel; I would wish that they would not be a force of destruction. But most importantly, I would not make the same mistakes I have already fallen to. But no matter what happens, I would not be the same owl I am today. I would be better, I would be free of the stain of blood."

The Snowy owl made no sign of acknowledgment and turned to talk with his fellow tribunal heads. Quietly, the judicial owls conversed with each other to agree upon Flint's fate. After several long, drawn out minutes, the council reached their final choice.

The Snowy owl, being head of the tribunal, was the one to relay Flint's fate. "Flint Alba, though your crimes be deserving of death, we have found that you as an individual may be capable of more than what you have ascribed yourself to. You shall not face a death sentence, nor shall become a lifelong servant to the Northern Kingdoms where you shall face great hardship and difficulty. Instead, Flint Alba, you are to be placed under the custodianship of the Glauxian Brothers where you shall learn their ways of peace and with due time become one of them. There, you are to live the remainder of your days serving owl kind with good deeds to repay the debt of life you have acquired as a soldier of the Pure Ones."

Flint's shock was apparent to all present, and indeed, most observing were shocked that he was let off with such a relatively light punishment.

With those final words, Flint was escorted away. Though he was suffering from several broken ribs, he was expected to fly back to the location he was to be held until he was capable of flight back to the Glauxian Brothers' retreat.

* * *

This ends the narrative written by my close colleague Klarusia and as such, I shall now begin recording my interactions with Flint, the first of which takes place only a few minutes after this previous narrative. More specific notes have been taken down in another journal and shall be used in my writings later on. The following records are a broad overview of the period of days and weeks I will be interacting with Flint and will help me maintain the general transpiring of the days.

It began once I had arrived within the general location of where the trial was held. Since I had already conversed with Cleve concerning this young owl, I had already determined that he would be an ideal candidate to study. Therefore, my task was to find where he was located.

Shortly, I arrived at the grand Ice Palace that has been home of the rulers of the Northern Kingdoms for many generations. Its sheer cliffs of millennia old ice heaved into jagged spires were intricately carved with figures detailing the history of this land for the last six hundred years. As I approached the main entrance whose vast natural arch engulfed a tremendous, cavernous aperture in the ice, two guards escorted me into the main corridor and I was struck with an overwhelming sense of imposition. I could only imagine what an enemy to this kingdom would feel.

After the usual pleasantries and a few unusual unpleasantries, I assured the head guard master that I was to speak with Flint. That being so, I was escorted from the main hallway into one of the corridors that is a portion of the labyrinthian system of tunnels and hallways in the ice.

We arrived at my destination, the location where Flint and some number of his fellow Pure Ones were held. It was a dead end tunnel about two body lengths of height and the same number of wing widths in wide. Six large indentions of an additional two winglengths of width had been carved into the sides of the tunnel, three on the left and three on the right side, and bars of solid metal were driven from floor to ceiling to keep the occupants inside. Allowing access to the to and fro these holding chambers were hinged doors that were prevented from swinging open by large spikes driven into the ground and removable only from the outside.

"He is held at the cage at the far left." One of my escorts told me in Krakkish, then turning and leaving. My other escort lead me to the location.

Inside the chamber in question were about six owls, and each were some species of Tyto. In general, they had been found guilty of only menial acts and were destined for the Glauxian Brother's retreat for rehabilitation. Those guilty of greater evil had either already been executed or were being held in a different ward.

Nonetheless, both my escort and I were unsure which one was Flint. Believing I knew the answer, my single escort turned to me and asked in Krakkish, "Which one is he?"

"I don't know." I replied in the same language.

"Who are looking for?" A young voice asked in flawed Krakkish, not including a correct conjugation for 'you'. My escort and I turned to look at the Barn owl who had just spoken. Shivering fiercely like all the other Pure Ones, this owl, whose face was bandaged, lay awkwardly on his side in pain.

"I am looking for Flint Alba. I wish to speak with him." I replied, again in Krakkish.

The young Barn owl stood with much effort. "I am Flint. What need you speak to me for?" His Krakkish was indeed flawed, but I was intrigued that he knew the language.

Knowing that conversation would flow more easily in Hoolian, I replied in the language. "I am Alwyn. I am wishing to learn more about you as a Pure One, so I will be talking with you and trying to learn about you as an individual."

"I don't feel like talking a lot." Was his pained reply. "It hurts too much."

"I understand." I replied. "To my understanding you will be moved soon to where I live, the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat, so we will have many chances to talk later. But if you change your mind before we leave, tell my good friend Cleve. I know that he has been tending you as best he can."

Flint's face lit up slightly at the mention of Cleve. "You know him? He has been so kind to me; he tended my wounds after we surrendered. I have not gotten to speak with him too much since then except earlier today when he was preparing me for my trial at the tribunal." Flint stood clumsily and stepped forward closer to the bars, closer to me.

The bandage that was on the side of his face was days old and the wound underneath had festered. I could smell decaying flesh from a wingspan away. Though the Northern Kingdom has a wondrous tendency to show mercy to its foes by sparing them, those in charge of the prisoners have not always shown much interest in taking care of whoever they capture. I remember horror stories where about fifty members of the League of the Ice Talons starved to death simply because those in charge of holding them forgot to bring them food. That was not going to be the case today.

Flint had been placed in the custody of the Glauxian Brothers, and I was not about to let him suffer, no matter what acts he may have committed.

I turned to one of the guards and spoke in Krakkish. "I wish to take this one to have his wounds cleaned."

He looked at me, then back at Flint, then at the other owls who were caged, then back at me. Speaking in Krakkish, he warned. "Do not trust him enough to turn your back." He nodded toward the guards and the two armed soldiers walked over. They ordered every Pure One except Flint to back away from the door. They opened it and Flint stepped out as ordered.

"Can you fly?" I asked.

"Might as well." Flint sighed. "I've done it all day, and I'll be in pain either way."

My escort insisted that Flint fly in front of me, and that he fly directly behind Flint to ensure the young owl not attack me and take a hostage. He clearly was in no condition to resist, I might point out. Because Flint was so injured he flew slowly and did not talk as we relocated to an infirmary where seriously injured Pure Ones were held. Frankly, Flint should have been there from the start.

Again, I could not help but be impressed with the lengthy corridors as we traversed through their icy reaches. Centuries of craftsowls had chiseled the ice and stone to a smooth polish which reflected light with the perfection of a polished mirror. This marveling aside, I was glad that the infirmary was not too far from where Flint was held. When we landed at the entrance, the armed owls who were guarding this particular ward met my escort and they exchanged a few words. With that, my escort flew away as the guards flanked Flint and turned to me.

"What does he need?" One asked.

"He needs to have the wound on his face treated again before it becomes infected. Flush the wound with water and then apply some new bandages and herbal cream."

She nodded and ordered Flint in Krakkish to walk to down the line of occupied nests. This ward of the infirmary was quite large, long enough to hold sixteen nests that were against the wall while still leaving a large open space in the center of the room. All but a few of these nests were occupied by injured Pure Ones, most of whom had lost wings or legs or had severe gashes.

I walked over with Flint to the central location where a matron was standing. She met us and looked at Flint.

"What are your injuries?" She asked him in Hoolian.

"Some broken ribs... And this." He pointed at his face.

She looked at the bandage. "That is apparent. We need to redress your wounds."

Reaching out, she unbound the bandage and began pulling it away from Flint's face. Judging by the grimace of pain on Flint's face, it was clear that the bandage had become gummed to his wound by puss, blood, and fluid.

An offensive, putrid odor was unleashed when the bandage was removed, and I was made queasy to see the actual injury. I had no inclination that the damage was so extensive. A deep gash gorged through a long length of his face, and charred, torn skin lay ruffled where it had been liberated from the underlying flesh. What flesh that lay underneath were hues of bright red and pink.

Being a Glauxian Brother, I have been familiarized with treating injuries. Therefore, I knew the severity of the swollen wound and understood that removing the dead skin would be in best interest of healing this injury.

The matron became deathly serious when she became aware of the scope of his injury. "This is not good. We will need to cut away some of this."

Flint wilfed in terror and asked in terror, "Cut what away? What are you taking off?"

"The loose skin, that's all." The matron reassured Flint.

He nodded fearfully then hesitantly asked, "Will I... I mean... Someone told me this wound will never heal right."

The matron shook her head grimly but did not reply for several seconds, so I spoke instead. "It will scar over and you will never get your feathers back, Flint."

"We need to get to work on him right away." The matron said to me.

I was torn between two desires, wanting to stay with Flint verses quickly vacating this ward. As a Glauxian Brother, I am obligated to attempt to heal the injured; though, sight of the slightest injury always sickens me. Simply put, I am unable to, for even the slightest period of time, think about injuries or see them lest I pass out.

I would be better off leaving this matron and the other medics alone. After all, I could only distract them if I were to pass out. "I will leave so I will not bother you while Flint is being treated. When should I return?" I asked, feeling queasy already from the sight of Flint's mauled face.

The matron, keeping focused on Flint, did not look away when she spoke. "Come by later tonight, it will be a while before we are finished."

"Thank you." I replied gratefully, "Are you okay with me leaving, Flint?"

He nodded weakly.

"I will be back some time later tonight then."

I was assured that he would be taken care of, so I left not wanting to observe the following procedure.

I spent a portion of the night conferring with my colleagues who had already done their first interview with their respected Pure Ones. I was behind the others because Flint was injured such that he was, so I had few new facts to add to the running discussion concerning the state of owl kind. It was a conversation we had debated many times before. Still, I was more than happy to engage and speak my mind.

Each of us having eaten lemming some time in the past, we decided to visit one of the local 'establishments' for our mid-evening meal. It was one of the largest grog dens in the region, very similar to the grog trees of the Southern Kingdoms, except far larger. I felt guilty dining so well in such comfort while Flint was at that moment most probably undergoing a grueling medical procedure. I was tempted to take a skin flask of strong ale back to Flint to help take the edge off of the pain, but he was far too young to drink bingle juice. Besides, I would have never succeeded in smuggling it in to him.

After my colleagues and I had consumed too much grog and become overly loud in our debates, we said our goodbys and went our different ways. I returned back to my temporary quarters and recorded most of the text written above. Several hours after I left Flint, I returned to the infirmary.

Upon landing in the room, I immediately saw that he was sleeping in one of the infirmary nests, or crofts as they are called by my Ga'hoolian acquaintances.

The matron from earlier was still on duty, so I approached her and asked how Flint was doing.

"Excuse me." I caught her attention speaking in a low tone. "I was in here earlier with Flint and would like to know how he is doing."

She gave me a serious look. "His wound has putrefied. I and the others have done what we can - cut away the dead flesh and cleaned the wound, that sort of stuff. However, there is nothing more that we can do to help him."

We both glanced at the sleeping owl. The side of his face had been bandaged better than previously, but bandages only do so much good.

"What are his chances?" I asked seriously.

She shook her head grimly. "We are not the healers the Glauxian Brothers are. If you get him back to the retreat, he will stand a better chance."

"I will see what we can do to leave tomorrow. Thankfully, the nights are in their long cycle, so we can leave early."

"You will want to get him there as soon as possible." The matron stated quietly.

I sighed and looked back at Flint. Great pity for him washed over me, and I wished for him that his life could have been better.

At least now he is asleep, he has been freed from the chronic emotional and physical pain that he surely must suffer through when awake. However, this rest will soon pass. Tomorrow will not be easy for him because he must fly close to one hundred leagues to reach the Glauxian Brothers' retreat.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun had peaked low in the sky today, glowing dimly in the northern winter. Long night had passed two weeks ago, and the days were gaining length. The nights still remain long as always for the Northern Kingdoms, so twixt and tween time were short apart.

I had conversed with some of my colleagues and convinced them that we should return back to the retreat tonight. We would be taking those owls who had been acquitted by the tribunal and were turned over to our care. In total, there were ten Pure Ones minus Flint. Additionally, an equal number of soldiers would be accompanying us to the retreat to ensure the captive Pure Ones would remain well behaved.

Many members of the Glauxian Brothers, myself included, were aghast that armed soldiers and their weapons of war would be infringing on our sanctuary of peace; however, it is a required evil. Therefore, we insisted that the only armed owls that accompany us would be Guardians of Ga'Hoole. They had not been tainted in the blood of pointless wars like the Northern Kingdoms and, though they are superb fighters, are peaceful.

All those who were to be taken were held in the Ice Cliff Palace near the infirmary where Flint was located. This was fortunate because it took little effort for me to ask one of the armed escorts to accompany me to retrieve Flint.

When we arrived in the infirmary, I saw that since I was last here Flint had changed the croft he was in. He was next to a Lesser Sooty who had lost a wing and was conversing with him. I was glad to see that he was feeling well enough to socialize. Curious about his state, I spoke with a matron.

"Hello." I caught his attention. "I am here to take Flint to the sanctuary. How is he doing?"

"The wound is still swollen and producing a small amount of fluid. However, his fever has gone down and is very mild. I do believe the injury is doing better since we cleaned it a second time before twixt time yesterday." The matron replied.

"Good to hear." I replied to him. "Is he ready to go?"

He nodded. "I received approval earlier tonight. He is now yours."

"Thank you." I said and then walked over toward Flint. "Hello, Flint."

As I approached him and spoke, Flint looked away from the Lesser Sooty he was talking with. "Hello." He replied flatly.

My armed escort stepped forward and spoke. "We are leaving for the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat. You are to follow us."

In many ways, I had nearly forgotten that Flint was indeed a soldier from an enemy regime. This ignorance was broken when I observed the spiteful, hate filled look that Flint gave the Guardian of Ga'Hoole.

Several tense moments passed while my escort returned a serious glare to Flint. I was terrified that a fight between these two was going to ensue and that Flint would either be further injured or give the tribunal a reason to have him killed.

A vengeful fire was burning in Flint's eyes. "Your kingdom killed my brethren."

The Guardian then replied, "The Pure Ones gave us no choice. Your regime was hurting owls from every kingdom and was a threat to our very lives."

"We were doing what was right, you impure splat!" Flint growled with great anger.

I did not like where this was going. Being a Short Eared owl myself, I was offended by the insult Flint directed towards the Guardian who was a Western Screech owl. Up to this point, I had been questioning where Flint's dark side was and if he even had one. Needless to say, I had found it.

Worrying that this outburst would endanger him, I foolishly stepped next to Flint and put my wing on his shoulder. "Please Flint, be calm."

Unexpectedly, he pushed me away with such force that I was knocked off balance and fell to the ground. "Don't touch me!"

"That's enough." My Guardian escort stated and quickly pelted Flint on the uninjured side of his face with the blunt side of his battleclaws. He fell to the ground as I was getting back to my feet.

I was now questioning if proper justice was dealt when Flint was shown mercy.

I looked down at Flint and pleaded. "Please, don't make us regret the kindness we have shown you. We only want what is good for you."

Flint avoided making eye contact with me. It was like he was an entirely different owl from yesterday.

He offered no apology as he turned to the Lesser Sooty and spoke. "Goodbye Griedawl. I hope your tribunal goes well." He then said nothing more as we flew back to where the other Pure Ones were held.

We returned and met up with the rest of the group. My friend Klarusia of the Glauxian Sisters was there and she was among a number of her fellow sisters. She and the female Pure Ones would be breaking away from the formation at a point to head to the Glauxian Sisters' retreat.

After a few remaining Pure Ones and their overseeing guards arrived at the assembly, we were ready to leave. Flint protested saying that he would not be able to fly far with his broken ribs. We retrieved a medical sling and packed it into our supplies in case he became incapable of flight; however, the Guardians who were escorting us had been taught to fly in a special formation. Due to the particular configuration of those flying and the timing of their wingbeats, the flying owls create a pseudo-vacuum that pulls other owls along both assisting them in flight and hampering their escape. It is a ring type formation where the Guardians will be the outermost ring and the Pure Ones will be flying inside the moving vacuum.

So long as Flint is capable of holding his wings in the air, he will be able to fly. Beating his wings is unnecessary because maintenance of velocity is performed by the owls ahead and he will be pulled along in their wake.

I assured Flint of this, and soon we as a whole formation left. After we were free from the confines of the Ice Cliff Palace and flying in open air, the aforementioned vacuum formation was formed and Flint had no trouble keeping along with us.

It took us only a night and a half to reach the retreat, during which time no altercations occurred. There was much time to think deeply as in my daily meditation flight. At points, I found my prayers to Glaux difficult because my mind was drawn to ponder Flint and his situation. I worry for his future because, as seen earlier, he has a very rash, impulsive side that is easily provoked to anger. When I first met him, I questioned how he was capable of killing another owl in cold blood because he seemed to have a very meek, kind personality. However, I now know that Flint's personality is far more complex and faceted. I worry that the hateful, dark side of him is what lies underneath his outward demeanor; however, I hope that is not the case.

Whenever my thoughts would drift towards this during my prayers, I would ask Glaux to intercede on Flint's behalf and give him a peaceful mind and control over his impulses.


	4. Chapter 3

My spirit was lifted to see the wondrous ring of white birch trees where I call my home. We had reached the Glauxian Brothers' retreat with no occurrences, and Flint had managed to fly the entire distance without exceeding difficulty.

It was during the time of one of the nightly meditation flights when we arrived and one of the Brothers who had been flying with me had flown ahead to make our presence known so we could ready the hollows the five Pure Ones would be staying in. Three would sleep in one hollow, and two in the other. Sadly, this hollow sharing was recommended by the Guardians so it would make escape more difficult. The hollows are residence hollows and have no means of detaining an owl inside - much the way I and the other brothers prefer it. We have no need or want of any means to confine an owl like the prisons in the Ice Palace, such a thing would be blasphemous.

So, all weary from the long flight, we arrived at the two hollows and showed the five former Pure Ones in. Flint was especially weary from the flight and had complained that it was far colder than anything he was used to. Cleve of Firthmore was with us and overheard Flint mention his exhaustion, feelings of weakness, and cold.

It was time to clean Flint's wound again, and Cleve felt an urging need to do so as soon as possible.

In short time, we had settled the five owls into their hollows and brought them a meager supper telling them that they would have the remainder of the night to rest, because they would be arising before sunset the next day.

Flint was not hungry and he opted to have his bandage removed and the wound cleaned. I had decided to remain with him this time as Cleve began unraveling the lemming leather bandage.

Cleve's face fell grim once he could see the wounds.

Cringing, Flint knew why. "It is infected again, isn't it?"

"Yes, Flint, it is." Cleve replied. "It is swollen and you are very warm."

"I know." Flint swallowed in fear and asked, "Can you heal it?"

Cleve's face shifted from solemn to friendly as he grinned and spoke warmly. "Sure. Sure. Do not worry, it is no problem. We have very good medicine here, and I am going to go get some for you."

"Thank you." Was Flint's serious but grateful reply.

Nodding in response, Cleve left the hollow. Three Guardians sat perched outside watching the two hollows in adjacent trees, and inside this hollow were only Flint, a former Pure One named Darrin, and myself. There were a few moments of silence during which I felt that I should say something, so I spoke.

"I am glad that we arrived here safely, the winter winds here can be very fierce on occasion. I hope that now we are here, you will come to like to like the Glauxian Brothers and that someday you can think of us as just that, your brothers."

Flint and Darrin acknowledged that I spoke by looking at me, but they both had sad expressions on their faces and did not speak.

I sighed. "I know it must be hard accepting the changes you have been forced to face, but they are for the better. You are with good owls now, we want to help you."

"We've lost everything, don't expect this to be easy for us." Flint said with a slight antagonistic edge.

"I know." I replied meekly. "And I don't expect it to be easy. But maybe if we look ahead at the good that is in store for you, it will not be so hard."

"It would be easier if my brother were here." Flint replied glumly.

"Oh, you have a brother? Do you know if he is okay?" I asked conversationally. I had heard in passing of this brother of Flint's and wanted to hear more about him.

Flint shook his head. "Felic, my adopted brother. I don't know where he is or if he is even alive. We were separated when we surrendered."

"I am so sorry." I empathized. "I hope that he is okay and that he ends up coming here."

Flint sighed again in response.

I had hoped to actually speak with Flint concerning the matters I had been curious about, however now would be a bad time and I sensed that Flint wanted to mourn in silence.

Darrin and I conversed for a while about his chickhood and how he became affiliated with the Pure Ones. His family had been captured while he was a very young owlet and he had been forced to serve the Pure Ones. Before his family was separated, his parents attempted to resist. As compensation, Darrin's youngest brother was beheaded in front of his family. They were warned that any further conflict would result in the death of another family member. Darrin had no choice but comply with the Pure Ones.

His gruesome tale was not unlike many others that I had heard told of the Pure Ones, and I encouraged him to relate it to me where Flint could hear. I wanted the young owl to hear from the beak of another Pure One what horrors the regime had committed.

Cleve arrived back shortly with supplies to cleanse Flint's injury and quell the pain associated with it. This time, I steadied my gizzard and watched Cleve flush the wound with boiled water, then apply a special ointment from grain that was minced, baked and allowed to mold. It supposedly would keep the infection down. Cleve then applied another herbal mix that would encourage healing and sooth pain.

Results were not immediate, but that is not how medicine works. Only time will tell if infection will dissipate and Flint's wound will heal.

After Flint had been treated by Cleve, he was far too tired and in far too great pain to carry on a conversation with me. Cleve and I respected his and Darrin's implied request that we leave so we did so, telling them that we would be back sometime early the next evening to talk with him.

It would not be too long until the next sunrise, so we simply left the five of them to sleep in their hollows until the next night, or so we thought.

It was late afternoon when I received news that Flint's condition had worsened because of the severity of his infection. He had been taken to hollow where we treat the sick and injured.

I hastily arrived to find that Flint was indeed in a terrible condition.

One of our healers was tending him best he could; however, there was little to be done to help Flint beyond ensuring he was kept cool and that his injury was clean. Pure snow and ice had been wrapped in fabric knitted from string woven from rabbit hair. This was slipped into Flint's bandage to simultaneously cool the wound and his body as a whole as he was running a dangerously high temperature.

His condition remained the same as the day turned to night and the moon rose. Flint lay still, occasionally stirring and changing position. His fate now rests solely in Glaux's control.


	5. Chapter 4

Two nights have transpired since my last writing, and Flint's condition has only become more severe. A day ago, he had slipped into a delirium which he has remained in since. Thick, yellow-green puss has been seeping from his wound and the swelling has increased in size. We can only assume that the pain from his wound has increased as much and we can only hope that he is too far removed from consciousness to feel the pain.

Those who are tending him have told me that they are unsure of what will become of him.

In other news, an owl named Felic who claims to be Flint's brother has arrived with two other Pure Ones. They three have been sentenced the same fate as Flint's for their affiliations with the Pure Ones, but to my understanding they are innocent of anything truly serious.

I hope now that Felic has arrived, he will be able to be at Flint's side and provide support.


	6. Chapter 5

Since Flint's brother arrived two nights ago, he has spent a staggering amount of time at Flint's side comforting him. Since yesterday, there has been a marked improvement in Flint's condition as his temperature returned to normal and the wound's swelling subsided.

Though I know that the infection may have simply run its course, I cannot help but attribute this healing to Felic's presence next to Flint. The love of siblingship between them is touching and it's ability to move one's gizzard is powerful. Cleve of Firthmore has noticed this and he intends on using it as an example of how the Pure Ones were wrong in their beliefs. It is his hope that the eight former Pure Ones will hear the story and begin to understand that what they have been taught about hatred and anger is incorrect and show them how powerful the peaceful and tranquil emotions are.

But this all depends on their willingness to change; we cannot change their gizzzards against their will. However, this is something they all have in common - willingness to change. That is why they were sent here.

Like Darrin, many of the owls turned over into our care were captured while young and forced into the ranks of the Pure Ones. Felic, Flint, and one other owl are the exception in that case, but they like the others have in some form or another come to realize that the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones was an evil regime.

In a short conversation I had with Felic, he informed me that while he was fighting during the Battle of the Burning, he began to question whether the doctrines of the Pure Ones were worth dying for. Since that battle, he has suffered from night terrors focusing on the deaths he witnessed, and he says that he has been on edge and extremely anxious ever since. He further elaborated that because of these terrors, he wants to disassociate completely with the Pure Ones because of the trauma the memories of them evoke.

It was during this conversation which took place outside the hollow where Flint was in that I was interrupted by one of our healers who was tending Flint. Apparently, Flint had overheard us talking, and he was finally feeling well enough to speak with me. He asked the healer that was overseeing him if he could speak with me.

Sticking his head outside the hollow and looking at Felic and me on a not too far away branch, the healer spoke. "Excuse me, Alwyn, would you care to come speak with Flint? He is asking for you."

The desire and ability to speak with me were true testimonies to how well Flint was recovering. Encouraged by this, I readily replied. "Certainly. I will be right there." I then lofted over into the hollow, followed by Felic.

Flint was laying in a comfortable, moss lined croft, and, since there were no other injured or sick owls, he had the entire infirmary hollow to himself minus the healer who was tending him. Upon my entry, he cast me a subtle but sad smile telling me that he was in a serious demeanor.

As I was walking over to him, I spoke. "Flint, I am so glad to see that you are well. You were very sick not too long ago."

Flint nodded seriously and spoke in a small, quiet tone. "That is something I am painfully aware of."

"I guess it is." I agreed quietly. I then changed the subject. "Laken told me that you wanted to talk about something."

Flint nodded. "Yes." He then paused for several moments, clearly overcoming some emotional force inhibiting him from speaking of this matter. "I nearly died... and it isn't the first time. And... I don't know what... what would have happened to me." I did not reply in the several seconds silence after Flint finished the sentence knowing that he was going to keep speaking. "And I then realized... I don't know what happens when you die. My Mum and Da mentioned Glaumoria and Hagsmire, but that was so long ago and I was so young I don't remember what they were telling me or even if I understood it. Then when I was with the Pure Ones, I was never told." Flint shook his head and penetrated me with the most gizzard penetrating gaze. "What happens?"

I will never forget the look whose characteristics I cannot begin describe. I felt an incredible pressure to tell Flint what I knew, and to do so right. This pressure was so strong that I feared fumbling in my words when retelling knowledge that has been close to me my entire life. But without faltering, I began my response. "Well, Flint, you see, when an owl dies, it is judged by its life actions. If it lived a life of good deeds and moral conviction, then it is granted eternal life in the paradise we call Glaumoria. It is a world of peace and pure joy where there is no sadness, and you spend an eternity basked in the warmth of Glaux's love. But if the owl spent its life committing immoral acts and who ignores its conscience, then it will be banished to Hagsmire upon death for eternal punishment. It is like this for all thinking creatures. Rabbits, wolves, other birds, it is all the same... Well, except the Others from what we know about their spirits. They were just different."

Flint was thoughtfully silent for several seconds as he seemed to be remembering something. "How am a supposed to know what is good or bad?" He asked.

"Well," I replied, "You should just 'know' what is right."

Again, Flint was thoughtfully silent for some time. "So, if that is true, then does that mean that everything I have been taught is wrong?"

"If you learned it from the Pure Ones, then most likely so."

"But..." Flint trailed off with a conflicted look on his face. "I had always been told that the High Tyto and my commanders were the only ones who knew what was right or wrong. That is why we obey them without questioning."

"They lied to you, Flint." I said empathetically but with great seriousness.

This time, Flint simply was silent with an unreadable look on his face.

"They lied to you so they could use you Flint." I added.

He sighed. "For what has essentially been my entire life, I have been a Pure One. I knew what they were doing was wrong, but I still was willingly a Pure One. How am I to give that up?"

"With our help, one day at a time." I gently said.

Flint avoided eye contact and looked to the floor. "I just... I just don't think I can trust..." He trailed off.

"No, Flint. Please, you can trust me. You can trust the Glauxian Brothers. We want to help you."

"No." Flint said solemnly shaking his head. "I was saying I just don't think I can trust myself."

We both were silent for a moment, then I quietly said, "Maybe not now, but we can teach you what is right and wrong; you can learn to listen to your Glaux given inner guidance so, that someday, you can trust yourself."

"What if it is too late for me?" Flint asked with great dejection. "What if I can't learn? What if I am different? You don't know the things I have done."

I sighed. "I was at your tribunal; I know about your TUPSI. You have a very long path ahead of you to overcome that, but there is a very good chance you can."

"No, you're wrong." Flint said sadly. "She wasn't..." He paused to force himself over the emotional hurtles he was approaching. "She wasn't the only one. There are three other owls that I killed."

The words Flint uttered made my gizzard drop to the hollow's floor. It took me several seconds to fully process what he said and the direct implications because it was so indescribably difficult to comprehend that the owl resting in front of me had committed such deeds.

Flint was the first to speak after this silence, and he did so with great emotional pain. "It was the night after my TUPSI, I had been assigned to a new training squadron where every member was at least twice my age. I was mocked, and when I could not keep up with the intense training and collapsed to the ground, they began to beat me. I was so angry... I lost control and broke the neck of one of them on purpose but did not comprehend the ramifications until afterwards. Two days later, it was the corporal who was in charge of my squadron. When we were supposed to be sleeping, I slipped out on a flight to clear my head of the two owls I had killed. When I returned, I was caught and my corporal began punishing me. I tried to escape, but he was faster than me and we locked talons and fell to the ground. He would not let go and was trying to smash me into the ground, so I fought back and we both hit, except I altered our fall at the last second so I would be on top and he would hit first. He died on impact."

Inhaling sharply, Flint looked away and tried to hold back the tears. I wanted to say something to comfort him, but there was nothing to be said.

With a wavering voice, Flint continued. "The last one was during the battle we lost. I was part of a formation that was engaging the Guardians' forces head on. We were only feet away from our target when we were ambushed from above and half the squadron was killed. My friend and I survived and we engaged a Snowy owl. Then..." Flint's voice cracked and he began crying. "He, Aves, my friend, was killed. I watched his bleeding body fall to the ground, and then I killed the Snowy owl responsible."

I could not speak for several moments, and then all I could say was, "Flint, I am so sorry for you. This is very serious."

Nodding through his tears, Flint continued relating his sad tail. "The worst part.. I say the Worst Part," He repeated louder in distress, "Is that it was always out of anger. Of pure blind rage... And... and..." He fell dumb from his hysteria, "And the first one... My TUPSI, I... I..." He could not get the words out.

I had unconsciously straitened my posture into a more defensive position, unnerved that an owl who had committed such acts was directly in front of me. I felt extreme sympathy for him because I could not imagine the weight of such sins on my consciousness, but at the same time I felt that justice had not been dealt properly to this owl who had received the light punishment he had been given. Still, I did not want to put him through any more pain and was about to tell him he need not continue when he finally finished his thought.

Straining, Flint's words finally came. "I... enjoyed it..."

Those words sent chills down my spine visible as riffles in my feathers. I don't even slightly understand how any owl could enjoy killing another, I myself sometimes cringe when I kill prey. But to enjoy taking the life of another owl...

Needless to say, I did not know even how to comment on this.

Trying to control his hysteria, Flint failed and his emotions spilled forth in front of me. "I hate myself! I hate myself!" He screeched vehemently at the top of his lungs, standing and spreading his wings widely. "I wish I had never hatched!"

"Flint, I know that this is harder for you than I can ever understand, but please calm yourself. To have never existed is a cruel fate, I would never wish that upon anyone." I attempted to soothe, but failed.

"It would be better than what I will be facing. What chance do I have?" Flint said in a much calmer tone, his question being rhetorical. Quietly, he repeated his question as if to himself stating a fact "What chance do I have?"

There were no easy answers for this situation. In all sincerity, I have my doubts about Flint's fate and fear for his eternal scroomsaw. I could not give him an encouraging answer while remaining truthful, and I scrambled to derive something to say. "That is why it is of greatest importance that you listen to what we have to teach you so that you may begin working to be the best owl you can be. You must give up all that you have learned before and begin anew. Are you willing?"

Taking several moments to stop and reflect on what I said, Flint through his saddened and fearful tones replied, "Yes."


	7. Chapter 6

Close to morning that night, Flint was able to leave the hollow he was occupying and join Cleve on a meditation flight where, breaking the customary silence, the two talked for a long time concerning matters of the gizzard. I was glad to see Flint feeling well enough to fly, and the simply enjoying the night's gentle winds would do him good.

Cleve, after the flight, helped Flint back to the hollows where the former Pure Ones were staying. Later, he told me that this was one of only a few times Flint had ever flown for the sake of enjoying flight, and I could not help but pity his former life all the more.

I retired to roost with the sunrise, and awoke well before its setting that evening. After my prayers and evening meditation, I flew to our library to search for a book I wished to read, and also to work recording the past day this book. In a tree nearby, Cleve and one of the other brothers were speaking with the eight former Pure Ones. It was an open conversation concerning their previous lives as soldiers and Cleve and Berrywick were telling how hatred, anger, and violence were not the glorious things that the Pure Ones had made them out to be.

Entering the library, I took this book that I had stowed in a remote shelf and recorded everything up to the end of the previus chapter. It had not taken long, and I decided to spend the rest of the time before my duties began by reading.

I had finished reading my last book some time ago, so I began seeking out a new one to read.

I browsed through the weather interpretation books and was tempted to read one written by Strix Emerilla, but passed on to consider my other options. In another shelf in the same hollow, there were books on physical and mental conditions of the gizzard - something that might be interesting to read right now - and other books on medical issues. Then there were books retelling battles from the War of Ice Claws, documents showing relations to lemming populations to the rate of egg production for population groups, and fieldguids to plants.

I moved onto the abstract sciences section and browsed through books labled such as _Thaumaturgy - The Natural Principles and Forces of Magen. _Another was labled _A Field Guide to Mystical Beings, _and one tantalizing book written by the Others titled _Neoreletivistic Physics - The Study of Commonplace Reactions at Quantum Scale Time._

It was at this time that I heard several owls enter the library; however, I was too interested in the ancient and ragged Othren book to pay attention.

Intrigued by the book's title, I reached out and took it down to read it. I have heard it spoken of many times as being undecipherable and completely useless. Many have theorized that it was a work of fiction by an insane Other, but that made me all the more curious.

The front and back covers were once made of paper, but had degraded and curled while the interior pages had browned to the color of muddy water an the presumably once black text had faded to a faint gray. Additional damage from fire and time had destroyed much of what was left, leaving few pages untouched and readable. On the first page was the following text

Copywrite: January 2056, Norman Coulter

All rights reserved - No portion of this book may be reproduced in any form or

by any electronic or mechanical means - except in brief quotations embodied

in critical reviews - without the authors written consent.

Published By: Princeton University Press

Printed and Bound in the United States of America

There was other text; however, it was obscured by degradation in the paper. There was a brief introduction which alluded to a terrible war fought at the time of the books writing. One particular phrase struck me as amazing. "Even the ancient gods of the Greeks could not imagine the power that we now wield because of technological advancement. What once were abilities given only to immortals, we now as mortals are capable of unfathomable destruction in warfare due to the understanding of the absolutely miniscule. Weapons that can incinerate entire mountains in the blink of an eye, that burn like a thousand suns in the sky, that can allow us to permanently destroy ourselves are now at our access, and we are using them as we speak. One can only wonder what may become of us."

Chilling words indeed, and if the writer is telling the truth, then that may explain the extinction of the Others. Nonetheless, I began reading the first chapter as best I could. After the first several paragraphs, I saw it was pointless for me to hope to understand what was written and gave up.

I put the very large book back and moved onto the magnetic section. It was located on the end of the shelf of books, and as I reached it, Brother Berrywick lead the former Pure Ones past the location.

He was showing them the library and Flint was with the group. We spotted each other at the same time and I spoke. "Hello Flint. How are you tonight?"

He managed a smile, but replied sadly. "I don't know. I just feel... unworthy." He sighed softly and avoided eye contact and I remained silent. He looked over at the book racks. "I have never seen so many books before. There is so much on magnetism."

"Yes, there is." I replied. "Just curious, how do you know about magnetism?"

Flint slid one of the books off the shelf, laid it on the ground, and opened it. "My mentor, Eric, was the chief officer in charge of understanding, researching, and implementing magnetism. He taught me everything he knew."

A feeling of coldness ran over me when I thought that Flint was so close to the top of the Pure One's hierarchy, so close to Nyra and Metalbeak. I avoided this thought and asked Flint about what he knew. "How much did he teach you?"

"Tactical uses, principles of forging, creation of more flecks, weapons designs, field strength, size and shape, effects on owls and other birds, methods of blocking the fields, so pretty much a little about everything."

"That's impressive." I awed.

Flint only shrugged slightly. "But at what price did I gain that knowledge? I would give it all up just to clear myself of even one of the many things I regret."

"That's a noble sentiment, Flint. Your gizzard is in the right place."

His face twitched into a slight smile that quickly disappeared. "I'm just so sad, so depressed. I never would have guessed that so much of what I have known most of my life is wrong." He shook his head somberly. "It is so clear now just how wrong... how immoral so many of those doctrines were. I can't believe that I accepted those lies and even now I feel fondly towards them."

"You must not feel anything positive towards what you have been taught by the Pure Ones." I replied sternly. "That time of your life is now behind you, and you must put all that you were taught aside so that you can overcome the wrongs you have committed."

"It's just so hard..." Flint replied and then trailed off. "So hard..." He then turned and walked away to join up with Brother Berrywick's group.

Even though Flint's physical wounds are healing, his emotional and spiritual are widening and deepening as he realizes more and more the severity of the actions he has committed.

I picked up the book Flint had taken out and decided that particular book might as well be the one I read.


	8. Chapter 7

I am very sad to say that what I experienced of Flint's sadness last night at the library was only the beginning. This night, he has refused to eat stating that he is not hungry. Had he been healthy, perhaps this refusal would be acceptable because it would be a good time to teach Flint about the bi-annual fast we Glauxian Brothers partake of. However, Flint had lost much weight through the days he had been suffering from the infection and is dangerously thin. Berrywick has taken it as his task to convince Flint that he must eat, but I fear that it will be no easy matter.


	9. Chapter 8

Tragedy has struck.

It was early in the night, and I had just finished my regular routine working with the weavers. My mind had been distracted by Flint's emotional condition, and I decided to visit him because I had not spoken with him since he first began refusing to eat two nights ago. Since then, Berrywick and Lorre, another of the Glauxian Brothers, had convinced him to eat enough to remain alive, but Flint had insistently called upon a discomfort of the gizzard as an excuse to not eat more than needed.

I knew that at this time Berrywick would in the library be teaching the eight Pure Ones to read and write by copying down psalms that ask Glaux for peace and tranquility. So I headed to the library to find Flint and simply say hello before my duties hunting for prey began later tonight.

On my way there, I noticed an abnormal number of owls flying about, most heading away from the retreat. I thought little of it until I reached the library and Berrywick, his aide, and the eight former Pure Ones were not there. Curious of this, I headed to the hollows assigned to the eight.

I arrived to find that two Guardians were guarding the hollows where the eight former Pure Ones were held. Or I should say the six.

I immediately was told by one of Guardians of Ga'Hoole that Flint and Felic had disappeared at some point, though no one was sure exactly when. They had managed to effectively slip away without being seen doing so.

Brother Lorre informed me that many of the other brothers had been sent to search for Flint and Felic and talk them into coming back. Meanwhile, one of the Guardians had insisted that the few communities of owls within the region should be notified and asked to join the search.

If Flint and Felic were permitted to escape, then future attempts at taking in and rehabilitating prisoners of war may be at risk because the High Tribunal being unconfident in our competence.

Nevertheless, Flint and Felic would have been two of my last guesses if I were asked which of the eight Pure Ones would attempt an escape. I did not understand why those two would attempt to flee.

Perhaps Flint and Felic were lying to us when they confessed their desire to turn from the ways of the Pure Ones, but Flint seemed sincere in his guilt and resolve to change.

Later, though, a message was found that clarified matters. Berrywick found it in the library, purposely placed in a conspicuous place as Flint and Felic must have been slipping away.

Written by Flint, it stated:

_ I can no longer remain here, and for my leaving I apologize with my whole gizzard. Every day that I spend here, I am reminded with greater potency of my own, tremendous shortcomings. The pain is too great; I can never compare the greatness of gizzard you, the Glauxian Brothers, possess. I must leave so that I may forget the life of wrong I have been taught; so I can forget what I have done. Maybe someday I will be worthy enough to return when I have faced the challenges I must face, but not now. I don't deserve the mercy I have been shown. I wish I could stay, because I have utmost respect for all of you. Also, Felic is coming with me because I cannot convince him that I will be fine alone. He insists on accompanying me wherever I go; he is a true brother and friend. And Cleve, Alwyn, Thank you for being my friends._

_Thank you eternally._

_-Flint_

If only I could believe that Flint would be safe, but I cannot. I know that his moral compass is at best unstable, and I fear the mistakes he might make if left unguided. His gizzard is in the right place, but even now I cannot deny the risk of him relapsing into old habits, especially because he still feels fondly for the Pure Ones and their ways.

And adding to this tragedy is Felic's accompanying Flint. Felic too had shown much promise and it is a terrible shame that he is no longer with us.

I fear for the both of them, not only because they are not ready to become members of normal owl society, but also more immanently if they are captured by the Northern Kingdom who most certainly will be involved in searching for them. I know they both shall face much sterner punishments in that case.

They must be caught, for their own good, and for the good of any owls they might encounter. Until then, I have little more to write in this journal. The story of Flint's guilt shall indeed present an interesting narrative in the book my colleagues and I are collaborating over, but it is my deepest hope that it will be a finished story. However, until Flint returns, this book is still open and his story shall be incomplete.

-Annotation-

It has been well over a month since Flint and Felic fled from the retreat, and there has been no trace of them since. All searches have long ago been called off. Unless noted otherwise in a later annotation, the two never returned and remained fugitives for the remainder of their days.


End file.
